


Wspomnienie

by ClioSelene



Series: LawCora [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/pseuds/ClioSelene
Summary: Emerytowany admirał Sengoku ma pewnego wieczoru niespodziewanego gościa... (Nie wiem, czy może być bardziej kliszowy opis -_-' Przepraszam).





	Wspomnienie

**Author's Note:**

> Z podziękowaniem dla Tofik za inspiracje maturalne.  
> Ze szczególną dedykacją dla Arien; Corazon Memorial Hospital należy do niej.

Sengoku nigdy nie kładł się spać wcześnie i nie zmieniło się to nawet po przejściu na emeryturę, jak zwykł to nazywać. Po prawdzie wciąż oddawał Marynarce usługi jako inspektor generalny, jednak angażowały one znacznie mniej jego czasu. Podczas czynnej służby pracy było tyle, że po prostu nie wchodziło w grę spanie o jakiejś przyzwoitej godzinie. (I zawsze zazdrościł Kuzanowi zdolności zasypiania nawet na stojąco). Teraz jednak odkrył, że czuwanie w długie wieczory mogło być także przyjemnością. Siedzenie na werandzie z dzbankiem dobrej herbaty było relaksem, z którym mało co mogło się równać. Dlaczego miałby kłaść się do łóżka, skoro wcale nie musiał?  
  
Wciąż jeszcze nie przywykł do luksusu bycia we własnym domu. Przez całe lata bywał tutaj jedynie gościem podczas rzadkich urlopów, na które sobie pozwolił… bądź do których zmusił go jego adiutant we współpracy z admirałami, co miało miejsce znacznie częściej. Jego domem na co dzień była kwatera główna i po przejściu w stan spoczynku zajęło mu trochę czasu, zanim tak na dobre przyzwyczaił się do tego budynku, do tych mebli, do tego ogrodu – zanim zaczął czuć się tutaj jak u siebie. Obecnie zdarzało mu się niemal mieć wyrzuty sumienia z tytułu komfortu, w jakim mieszkał… czy też raczej dlatego, że oddawał się w nieskrępowany sposób codzienności i czerpał z niej przyjemność.  
  
Wyspa miała łagodny klimat z ciepłymi nocami – idealnymi, by spędzać je na świeżym powietrzu. Powietrze prawie przez cały rok pachniało kwiatami, choć Sengoku nigdy nie przestał wyczuwać w wietrze soli. I nawet jeśli o poranku budziły go kury i koguty z pobliskiego gospodarstwa, zawsze słyszał też krzyk mew znad oddalonej zatoki. Szumu fal z pewnością nie mógł słyszeć, ale… Kiedy spędziło się kilkadziesiąt lat w Marynarce, morze miało się po prostu we krwi. I w głowie. I w sercu.  
  
Wieczór był piękny. Na bezchmurnym niebie królował ogromny księżyc w pełni, nadając sklepieniu barwę głębokiego granatu, wydobywając z mroku linie budynków i zarośli. Powleczone srebrną poświatą główki malw kołysały się bezgłośnie przy płocie otaczającym posesję. Nocą perspektywa traciła trzeci wymiar, sprawiając, że otoczenie wydawało się namalowanym obrazem, jednak dochodzące zewsząd odgłosy wypełniały rzeczywistość i dodawały jej objętości. Świerszcze grały z zacięciem w trawie, czasem odezwał się kot, a kiedy indziej sowa. Sporadycznie zaszczekał jakiś pies we wsi. Po dekadach spędzonych w huku armat i szczęku mieczy takie dźwięki natury były jak balsam dla zmysłów. Oczywiście kilka miesięcy trwało, zanim Sengoku przestał wsłuchiwać się instynktownie w otaczającą przyrodę oraz wypatrywać nieprzyjaciela – ale i tak lepsze było kilka miesięcy niż cała reszta życia, prawda?  
  
Zmysły miał jednak w dalszym ciągu wyczulone, zaś jego Haki trzymało się zupełnie dobrze. Nie usłyszał żadnego odgłosu – może to był tylko ruch powietrza, jakiś chłodniejszy podmuch w cieple nocy – ale wiedział w jednej chwili, że ktoś pojawił się przed wejściem do domu, zupełnie jakby się tam _teleportował_. Spokojnie popijał herbatę, z umiarkowanym zaciekawieniem zastanawiając się, kto może mu składać wizytę o tak późnej porze. Nie miał żadnego poczucia zagrożenia. Kiedy człowiek zbliżał się do osiemdziesiątki i lwią część życia spędził w wojsku, zdolność odczuwania strachu wydawała się zaledwie odległym wspomnieniem. Nie chodziło nawet o to, jak potężne były jego zdolności – raczej o akceptację tego, co los miał przynieść. Jak mawiali: kto mieczem wojuje, od miecza ginie, i jeśli chodziło o niego, od dawna był gotowy na spotkanie przeznaczenia.  
  
Kiedy jednak przybysz – choć może lepiej byłoby powiedzieć: intruz – wciąż nie ruszał się z miejsca, stał jedynie przed drzwiami wejściowymi, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować w kwestii dalszego działania, Sengoku poczuł, że jego zainteresowanie wzrasta… a wraz z nim pojawiła się niczym nieuzasadniona sympatia wobec nocnego gościa i jego zmieszania. Zaraz potem doszedł do wniosku, że życie chyba rzeczywiście uczyniło go zarozumiałym, skoro traktował potencjalnego wroga w tak protekcjonalny sposób. Ale czy nie była to przywara wszystkich starszych ludzi…?  
  
\- Jestem w ogrodzie na tyłach domu – zawołał. – Jeśli masz ochotę, zapraszam na herbatę.  
  
Wyobraził sobie konsternację przybysza i prawie zachichotał. (Obecnie przychodziło mu znacznie łatwiej). Nawet jeśli nieznajomy posiadał nieprzeciętne zdolności, raczej nie mógł się spodziewać, że zostanie w taki sposób powitany przez człowieka, którego postanowił znienacka o północy odwiedzić. Sengoku uznał, że coraz bardziej ciekawi go tajemniczy gość – jednak jego ciekawość miała zostać zaspokojona, bo w następnej chwili zza rogu wyłoniła się bezszelestnie postać. Kiedy na nieznajomego padło srebrne światło, Sengoku spostrzegł, że tak naprawdę nie był on nieznajomy… choć wiedział, kogo przed sobą ma, jeszcze zanim księżyc wydobył z mroku nocy jego rysy.  
  
\- Nie mam wrogich zamiarów – powiedział Trafalgar Law cicho, spokojnie i stanowczo, i bez żadnych emocji.  
  
\- Oczywiście że nie – stwierdził Sengoku, mimowolnie uznając pozdrowienie pirata za ujmujące, choć jego widok wywołał jakieś ostrzegawcze łaskotanie w piersi. Nie było to jednak ostrzeżenie przed zagrożeniem… a przynajmniej nie fizycznym. – Złoczyńcy rzadko kiedy bywają tak taktowni.  
  
\- Taktowni? – tym razem w opanowanym głosie pirata zabrzmiało najlżejsze zaskoczenie.  
  
\- Przecież mogłeś się teleportować do wnętrza domu – wskazał Sengoku. – Skrytobójca bez wątpienia tak by postąpił.  
  
Trafalgar nic nie odpowiedział, stał tylko bez ruchu w tym samym miejscu, zachowując bezpieczny dystans kilku metrów.  
  
\- Ustaliliśmy więc, że nie jesteś skrytobójcą… choć w dalszym ciągu jesteś piratem – odezwał się ponownie Sengoku, kiedy cisza się przeciągała. – Jaki to interes może mieć pirat do emerytowanego admirała, w dodatku o tak nietypowej porze? – spytał, choć wydawało mu się, że zna odpowiedź… znał ją od moment, gdy w szczuplej sylwetce z długim mieczem rozpoznał niesławnego "Chirurga Śmierci". – Przyszedłeś dokończyć rozmowę, którą tak nieuprzejmie przerwał nam na Dressrosie Admirał Fujitora? – odpowiedział sam sobie. – To miłe z twojej strony.  
  
Trafalgar w dalszym ciągu się nie poruszył, jednak w mroku jakby zabłysły jego jasne oczy. Sengoku przypomniał sobie, co sam powiedział, kiedy spotkali się poprzednim razem: "Ty, pirat, jesteś jedyną osobą, z którą mógłbym porozmawiać o Rosinante". Prawdopodobnie Trafalgar odczuwał tak samo.  
  
\- Nie jesteś zbyt rozmowny, wiesz? – zauważył Sengoku z rozbawieniem, gdy znów nie doczekał żadnej odpowiedzi i prawie że zaczął powątpiewać, czy pirat rzeczywiście przybył tutaj w celu odbycia pogawędki. – Czy to też odziedziczyłeś po moim niesfornym przybranym synu? – spytał, witając jak starego znajomego tępy ból w piersi, który zawsze odczuwał na wspomnienie Rosinante.  
  
Tym razem Trafalgar odpowiedział z miejsca:  
  
\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Nie sądzę bym przez całe dotychczasowe życie powiedział tyle słów, ile on… ile on zdołał w ciągu zaledwie pół roku – Jego ton był beznamiętny, ale w słowach coś jakby zadrżało.  
  
\- Naprawdę? – zapytał Sengoku z autentycznym zdumieniem. – Tyle z tobą rozmawiał?  
  
Trafalgar naciągnął czapkę na oczy.  
  
\- Gadał nieustannie – mruknął niemal niechętnie. – Przeważnie klepał trzy po trzy… Starałem się tego nie słuchać.  
  
Sengoku roześmiał się cicho, jednocześnie ocierając wierzchem dłoni kąciki oczu. Choć próbował powstrzymać swój entuzjazm, już się cieszył na rozmowę, którą za sprawą niespodziewanego gościa miał szansę odbyć. Przydałoby się zrobić więcej herbaty, ale gdyby teraz wstał i poszedł do kuchni, Trafalgar Law mógłby się jeszcze zniechęcić i zmienić zamiar. Sprawiał wrażenie raczej nieufnej osoby… No, w każdym razie bardziej niż przeciętny pirat w kontakcie z oficerem Marynarki. Sengoku postanowił więc zostać na miejscu i chwilowo nawet nie proponować swojemu gościowi żadnego napoju – ewentualny poczęstunek mógł poczekać.  
  
\- To ci dopiero… Ciężko mi sobie wyobrazić Rosinante jako gadułę – przyznał, a potem postanowił, że za informację należy się informacja, bo chciał być sprawiedliwy. – Przez te wszystkie lata ze mną był cichym i spokojnym dzieckiem, a potem cichym i spokojnym mężczyzną. Ale, ach… Cztery lata przymusowego milczenia musiały mu dać w kość. Nie dziwię się, że kiedy wreszcie nie musiał udawać niemowy, chciał nadrobić cały ten czas.  
  
Wydawało mu się, że palce Trafalgara ścisnęły mocniej trzymany na ramieniu miecz, choć pirat w żaden inny sposób nie zareagował na jego słowa.  
  
\- Oczywiście nie sądzę, by zachowywał się tak swobodnie w obecności kogoś, komu by nie ufał – dodał gładko, bo poczuł potrzebę takiego sprostowania. – Musiał się dobrze z tobą czuć, skoro pozwolił sobie na taką rozmowność.  
  
\- Nie zamierzasz mnie pochwycić? – spytał Trafalgar, całkowicie ignorując jego dobrą wolę. – Nie żebym dał się pojmać – zastrzegł zaraz.  
  
Sengoku miał zbyt dobry nastrój, by czuć się urażony przez taką obcesowość. Najwyraźniej Trafalgar nie był typem, na którego łatwo było wpłynąć. Cóż, gdyby można go było przekonać samymi słowami, pozostałby zaledwie jedną z wielu płotek w oceanie piratów, na pewno nie osiągnąłby swojej pozycji i nie zdobył takiej sławy. Sengoku jednak daleko by w życiu nie zaszedł, gdyby podchodził do innych z przesadną ostrożnością czy zbędnym respektem.  
  
\- Nie dałbyś się pojmać – powtórzył jego słowa. – Tak sądzę, więc nie będę próbować. Czy to cię uspokaja?  
  
Pirat nic nie powiedział, podszedł jednak pół kroku bliżej; musiał uznać ten argument za sensowny. Sengoku stłumił uśmiech; naprawdę nie był w stanie traktować go zupełnie serio. Komuś, kto przeżył blisko osiem dekad, większość ludzi wydawała się młodzikami. Ile ten Trafalgar Law miał lat? W najlepszym wypadku dwadzieścia pięć...? I nieważne, że po pokonaniu Króla Bestii Kaidō jego nagroda wzrosła o kolejną setkę czy dwie – w jego oczach był niemal dzieciakiem. W dodatku przyszedł tutaj porozmawiać o Rosinante i samo to przemawiało na jego korzyść… ale tak naprawdę Sengoku nie wyczuwał w nim żadnej wrogości. Ostrożność, dystans – tak, ale nie wrogość. Nie mógł wręcz oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Trafalgar odnosi się do niego… z szacunkiem?  
  
To nie było tak, że po przejściu na emeryturę Sengoku przestał żywić do piratów niechęć. Po prostu… kiedy nie musiał już nieść na swoich barkach całej sprawiedliwości, kiedy nie musiał już dawać przykładu i skrupulatnie pilnować tego, by prawo przestrzegane było z całą surowością, w niektórych piratach był w stanie widzieć w pierwszej kolejności ludzi. A nawet ludzie stojący po drugiej stronie prawa nie bywali jedynie źli – potrafili być uprzejmi i ujmujący, mądrzy i rozsądni, nawet zabawni. Nie widział nic niewłaściwego w tym, że ma ochotę na rozmowę z piratem, choć teoretycznie powinien go zaaresztować. Nie siedział tutaj przecież jako Admirał Floty, tylko jako starszy pan podziwiający przy herbacie księżyc w pełni. A Trafalgar Law z całą pewnością nie odwiedził go jako pirat… w każdym razie nie w pierwszej kolejności.  
  
\- Więc…? Wciąż nie zdradziłeś, co cię do mnie sprowadza – zauważył, kiedy cisza znów się przedłużała. W gruncie rzeczy chciał po prostu jakoś utrzymać nić kontaktu ze swoim małomównym gościem… i rzeczywiście pragnął usłyszeć _tę_ odpowiedź, _tę_ prośbę.  
  
\- Wtedy, na Dressrosie… Powiedziałeś, że nie wiesz, co się dokładnie wydarzyło na… Minion… trzynaście lat temu – odezwał się Trafalgar tym samym beznamiętnym tonem co wcześniej, a jednak coś w jego głosie zgrzytnęło, gdy wymówił nazwę tej przeklętej wyspy.  
  
Sengoku zdziwił się.  
  
\- I przyszedłeś mi o tym opowiedzieć?! – Był prawie pewien, że pirat chciał wypytać _jego_ o Rosinante.  
  
\- Powiedziałeś, że tylko my dwaj pamiętamy o _nim_ – mówił dalej Trafalgar, znów ignorując jego słowa.  
  
Sengoku pomyślał, że powinien zrewidować wcześniejszą opinię. Pirat być może i nie był typem, który dawał na siebie wpłynąć poprzez słowa… ale jeszcze mniej był kimś, kto ma zwyczaj owijania w bawełnę. W rozmowie przechodził wprost do sedna. Sengoku cenił tę cechę… choć jeśli żyło się tak długo jak on, w którymś momencie człowiek wyrabiał sobie przekonanie, że forma jest prawie równie ważna jak treść.  
  
\- Jesteś naprawdę uprzejmy – stwierdził. – Ktoś inny chciałby takie wspomnienia zachować tylko dla siebie...  
  
Trafalgar wzruszył ramionami.  
  
\- Należały do mnie przez połowę życia – wyznał chłodno – i nigdy nikomu o tym… nie opowiadałem. Jeśli jednak nie chcesz-…  
  
\- Oczywiście, że chcę – przerwał mu Sengoku, a potem popatrzył w niebo i odetchnął głęboko. – Nawet jeśli minęło trzynaście lat… wystarczająco długi czas, żeby zapomnieć… to nie ma dnia, żebym nie myślał o Rosinante. Powiedziałem ci, że traktowałem go jak syna.  
  
Trafalgar milczał. Sengoku znów westchnął i przeciągnął rękę przez włosy. To, co mówili, brzmiało niepotrzebnie chaotycznie.  
  
\- Może zacznijmy tę rozmowę od początku – zaproponował, rezygnując z wcześniejszego postanowienia; mimo wszystko Trafalgar był jego gościem i powinien się takim czuć. – Usiądź. Napijesz się herbaty? Zielona liściasta z nagietkiem, mam tu drugą czarkę… A może wolisz coś mocniejszego?  
  
Trafalgar wciąż nic nie mówił – propozycję napitku zupełnie pominął, ale Sengoku i tak jej nie żałował – jednak po kolejnej chwili namysłu oparł się plecami o jeden ze słupów werandy, dobre trzy metry dalej. Sengoku wtedy właśnie zaczął podejrzewać, że chłodna i ostrożna postawa pirata nie wynikała konkretnie ze spotkania z _nim_ , tylko prawdopodobnie brała się z jego samej osobowości. Trafalgar Law był najwyraźniej zamkniętym w sobie człowiekiem, który rzadko dopuszczał do siebie innych. Czy tak było zawsze? Czy może dopiero… po tym, co się stało?  
  
Złapał się na tym, że zaczyna zastanawiać się nad charakterem młodego pirata… i odkrycie to nie wzbudziło jego zadowolenia. Czy to robiło jakąś różnicę, jaki Trafalgar naprawdę był? – spytał sam siebie. Przez całe życie świetnie sobie radził, nie zawracając sobie głowy tego typu sprawami – osobowość pirata, doprawdy! – i z pewnością była to dobra metoda także na następne lata…  
  
Jeśli jednak Trafalgar był taki zawsze – naszła go w następnej chwili natrętna myśl, na którą nie mógł nic poradzić – to Rosinante niewątpliwie zrobił dobrą robotę, przebijając się przez ten mur.  
  
Miał ochotę westchnąć po raz kolejny, ale zdołał się powstrzymać.  
  
\- Jeśli zechcesz opowiedzieć mi o moim niesfornym synu, posłucham cię z chęcią.  
  
\- Naprawdę był niesforny? – spytał Trafalgar z najlżejszą nutą uszczypliwości. – Nie "cichy i spokojny"?  
  
Sengoku poczuł, że drgnęły kąciki jego ust.  
  
\- Nie, był bardzo grzecznym i uprzejmym dzieckiem. Nie robił nikomu problemów. To, że codziennie coś tłukł czy łamał, nie było przecież żadnym problemem. – Rozmowa o Rosinante wypełniała jego wnętrze ciepłem, które prawie zupełnie łagodziło ból. – Powiedziałem "niesforny" dlatego, że wbrew moim radom i prośbom uparł się na najbardziej niebezpieczną misję. Nie dał sobie wybić tego z głowy… Ale z drugiej strony było to do niego bardzo podobne. Znał Doflamingo lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny i czuł się odpowiedzialny za jego poczynania. Poczucie powinności nie pozwoliło mu zostawić Doflamingo samemu sobie, nieważne jak bardzo starałem się go przekonać… Był niesforny, ale jednocześnie był jednym z najmilszych ludzi, jakich znałem.  
  
\- Wiem – powiedział Trafalgar i był to pierwszy raz, kiedy spontanicznie i bezpośrednio odniósł się do jego słów. To dobrze wróżyło tej rozmowie, ale Sengoku większą uwagę zwrócił na miękki ton tej wypowiedzi. – Choć często zastanawiam się, czy gdyby… nie był taki miły, czy nie byłoby wtedy lepiej – mruknął. – Choć tak naprawdę to od początku była moja wina… - oświadczył, a jego głos ponownie nabrał chłodnych tonów.  
  
Sengoku potrząsnął lekko głową. Oczywiście nie miał żadnej powinności przejmować się tym, w co wierzył jego rozmówca, ale…  
  
\- Wydaje mi się, że po tych wszystkich latach nie ma potrzeby mówić o winie – stwierdził z przekonaniem. – Rosinante sam decydował o sobie, sam podejmował decyzje – powiedział i naprawdę w to wierzył. Kiedy pirat nic nie odparł, zapytał ostrożnie: – Zabrał cię od Rodziny, prawda? Szukał dla ciebie lekarstwa…?  
  
\- Ocalił mnie…! – poprawił Trafalgar z irytacją, której Sengoku się po nim nie spodziewał… a przecież powinien, bo tak samo pirat zareagował podczas ich poprzedniego spotkania. Teraz w jego głosie, tak chłodnym przed zaledwie chwilą, brzmiały autentyczne emocje. – Uratował mnie na każdy możliwy sposób… Dał mi życie i serce – powtórzył swoje słowa z Dressrosy, które mogłoby brzmieć pompatycznie… ale nie brzmiały. – Ale gdybym nie zachował się wtedy jak zupełny dupek, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Wtedy, kiedy zdradził mi praw… część prawdy, wtedy zagroziłem, że powiem o wszystkim Doflamingo. To go sprowokowało, by zabrać mnie stamtąd i ruszyć w tę szaloną podróż – dodał z goryczą.  
  
Sengoku obrócił ze zdumieniem głowę, jednak twarz pirata pozostawała w cieniu. Nie spodziewał się, że Trafalgar wciąż wyrzucał sobie coś, co stało się tyle lat temu, a to, co powiedział, tak właśnie zabrzmiało.  
  
\- Rosinante sam decydował o sobie – powtórzył. – Wierz mi, bardzo chciałbym, żeby żył, ale… Nie ma żadnego sensu żalenie się na przeszłość.  
  
Dla siebie zatrzymał uwagę, że gdyby nie wyruszyli w podróż, Trafalgar z dużym prawdopodobieństwem nie rozmawiałby z nim teraz. Nie było potrzeby mówić czegoś takiego, bo pirat sam musiał o tym doskonale wiedzieć – oceniając z jego reakcji: naciągnął czapkę na oczy i nic nie powiedział.  
  
\- I potem rzeczywiście przez całe miesiące szukaliście lekarza, który wyleczyłby cię z Syndromu Bursztynowego Ołowiu? – podjął Sengoku rozmowę po kolejnej chwili milczenia. Trafalgar wyraźnie potrzebował zachęty, by mówić… ale na szczęście nie trzeba było wyciągać z niego _każdego_ słowa. Może pomagała też ciemność wokół nich.  
  
\- Tak… Oczywiście bez żadnego rezultatu. To od początku był beznadziejny plan. Na bursztynołów nie było leczenia, głupotą było wierzyć, że to się może udać. Ale on się uparł. Jakby to była najważniejsza rzecz na świecie. Po pół roku wcale mi nie było lepiej, wręcz przeciwnie, więc to było naprawdę bezsensowne – stwierdził pirat z naciskiem, zupełnie jakby chciał kogoś przekonać. – Tylko że… - Urwał.  
  
\- Tylko że…?  
  
Trafalgar znów milczał dłuższą chwilę, pozwalając ciszy wypełnić się graniem świerszczy.  
  
\- Tylko że _coś_ było lepiej – powiedział wreszcie tak cicho, że praktycznie szeptem. Zaraz potem zapytał jednak mocniejszym tonem: - Czy często się uśmiechał?  
  
\- Rzadko – odparł Sengoku, nieco zaskoczony tym nagłym pytaniem. – Jako dziecko był dość poważny na swój wiek. Nie żeby był jakimś ponurakiem, ale raczej nieczęsto okazywał emocje.  
  
\- Przypomniałem sobie, jak się uśmiechnął, kiedy… kiedy pierwszy raz nazwałem go "Cora-san" – stwierdził pirat, a tym razem jego głos tchnął jakimś ciepłem. – Tak mówiły na niego wszystkie dzieciaki w Rodzinie – wyjaśnił. – Kiedy go tak nazwałem pierwszy raz… Ucieszyło go to – dodał miękko, ale zaraz jego ton nabrał ostrości, choć ciężko było powiedzieć, czy ta krytyka i ten zarzut nie były skierowane na niego samego. – Nie powinien się był tak uśmiechać.  
  
Sengoku zignorował tę skargę.  
  
\- To był uśmiech, który trafiał prosto do serca, prawda? – Samo wspomnienie wywoływało przyjemne łaskotanie w piersi. – Rosinante rzadko się uśmiechał, ale kiedy już mu się zdarzyło, miało się wrażenie, jakby zza chmur wyszło słońce. Oczywiście zaraz potem przeważnie coś zrzucił czy się potknął, co czasami osłabiało ogólne wrażenie.  
  
Trafalgar kiwnął głową… a potem usiadł na drewnianym panelu werandy, wciąż zachowując bezpieczną – komfortową – odległość trzech metrów. Oparł łokcie na kolanach, a czoło o splecione dłonie.  
  
\- Sypialiśmy w opuszczonych domach albo pod gołym niebem – podjął opowieść po chwili namysłu… chwili wspomnień. – Żeglowaliśmy przy pogodzie i podczas sztormu. Odwiedzaliśmy każdy szpital, nie przepuścił żadnemu… Miał ze sobą mnóstwo map, na których wszystkie pozaznaczał. Większość tych szpitali… odniosła szkody, bo strasznie się wściekał, kiedy lekarze krzy… kiedy lekarze nie potrafili… mi pomóc.  
  
Sengoku słuchał bez słowa. Wiedział, że Rosinante w tamtym czasie wzbudził szeroko zakrojoną panikę, prowadzając po lekarzach dziecko z Syndromem Bursztynowego Ołowiu i doprowadzając do zniszczeń. Sengoku wielokrotnie użył wtedy swoich wpływów, by łagodzić sytuację; nie było potrzeby, by Rosinante i jego podopieczny musieli się przejmować jeszcze pogonią. Kiedy teraz zastanawiał się, jak to musiało wyglądać… Trafalgar mówił o tym bez emocji, starannie dobierając słowa, jednak Sengoku potrafił sobie wyobrazić zachowanie przerażonego personelu – krzyki, przekleństwa, błagania o litość… Co było dla niego nowością, to reakcja Rosinante.  
  
\- Wściekał się, kiedy lekarze nie potrafili ci pomóc? – powtórzył.  
  
\- Zachowywał się jak zupełny wariat – potwierdził Trafalgar z afektacją. – Pacjentom nic się nie stało, szpitale mają przecież instalację przeciwpożarową … Ale mało który lekarz wyszedł z tego bez szwanku. Och, na pewno nie chciał nikogo _zabić_ , a po prostu przyłożyć każdemu raz a dobrze… ale z tą jego nienormalną siłą mogło się to źle skończyć. Potem już mocno starałem się go powstrzymywać – mruknął. – Przecież to nie miało sensu, żeby wpadał w taką złość z mojego powodu.  
  
Sengoku nic na to nie powiedział; próbował przetrawić to, co usłyszał. Dotąd był przekonany, że wszystkie te "wypadki" w szpitalach wynikały z faktu, że Rosinante miał dwie lewe ręce i dwie lewe nogi i, nawet nie ruszając się z miejsca, potrafił podpalić się wraz z otoczeniem… I że po prostu zostało to zinterpretowane jako celowe działanie. Ciężko było wyobrazić sobie cichego i spokojnego Rosinante wpadającego w taką złość, że stawał się agresywny... Może próbował sam przed sobą zaprzeczyć temu, że jego przybrany syn mógł być zdolny do takiej przemocy; ewentualnie uznawał, że stres nagromadzony podczas kilku lat pełnienia misji szpiegowskiej prawdopodobnie odblokował jego hamulce… Tymczasem jednak naprawdę chodziło o to, że był zagniewany – i to z powodu małego chłopca… Z powodu Trafalgara Lawa, który siedział teraz tutaj, obok Sengoku. Nie miało sensu wynajdywanie wytłumaczeń, zwłaszcza że żadne z nich nie czyniło Rosinante lepszym, niż w rzeczywistości był.  
  
\- Nie mógł spokojnie patrzeć i słuchać, jak dzieje ci się krzywda – stwierdził i uznał, że tak właśnie musiało być; Rosinante nie zapomniał, że kiedyś sam był małym chłopcem, który spotykał się tylko z nienawiścią.  
  
Trafalgar nie odniósł się do tego przypuszczenia… i to jedno przekonało Sengoku, że miał rację, sądząc, że jego gość przeszedł w swoim czasie piekło. Poczuł najlżejsze współczucie dla chłopca z Białego Miasta. I już teraz, zanim jeszcze dowiedział się reszty, uznał, że Rosinante zdał egzamin na człowieka.  
  
\- Zanim jednak dotarliśmy to następnego szpitala, był na powrót radosny i optymistyczny. I wierzył, że tam na pewno nam pomogą. Dureń – powiedział Trafalgar cicho, ale z wyraźną czułością. – Śmiał się cały czas. Czasem się wręcz wygłupiał, żeby… Traktował mnie jak małe dziecko, które trzeba rozweselać. Nie powinien był się tak uśmiechać… - powtórzył swoje słowa sprzed chwili, ale nie było w nich goryczy, a jedynie smutna zaduma. – A tymczasem uśmiechał się do samego końca. Moje ostatnie wspomnienie… to znaczy, kiedy widziałem go ostatni raz… wtedy też… się uśmiechał – dodał, a w jego spokojnym głosie znów coś zgrzytnęło.  
  
Potem milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, ewidentnie wyprowadzony z równowagi, choć znać to było jedynie po tej wypowiedzi, którą prawie urwał, bo nagle okazała się trudniejsza niż przypuszczał. Sengoku – choć chciał usłyszeć jak najwięcej i każde słowo pochłaniał zachłannie – nie poganiał go, pozwalając mu w spokoju odzyskać panowanie na sobą. Tak naprawdę była to jedna z tych chwil, kiedy dochodził do wniosku, że pozorny porządek świata i zasady w nim panujące – zasady dzielące ludzi na dobrych i złych, na sprawiedliwych i występnych – można sobie wsadzić tam, gdzie światło nie dochodzi. Komandor marynarki niszczył szpitale i robił krzywdę lekarzom, pirat najwyraźniej spędził połowę życia na szczerej rozpaczy po stracie bliskiej osoby, a dawny admirał floty nie mógł przestać temu piratowi współczuć. Czy którykolwiek z nich był zły albo dobry? Czy którykolwiek z nich miał rację albo się mylił? Myślenie w takich kategoriach nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Liczyło się tylko to, co znaczyli dla innych i co dobrego byli w stanie dokonać.  
  
Sengoku z zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że jest wdzięczny Trafalgarowi Lawowi za to, że przy nim Rosinante mógł się śmiać – to jedno przemawiało na korzyść pirata, choćby poza tym był najgorszym człowiekiem na świecie… w to jednak nie wierzył. Jego przybrany syn, który nigdy nie przestał mieć problemów z zaufaniem innym, nie zrobiłby tego, co zrobił, dla najgorszego człowieka na świecie. Kiedy Trafalgar na nowo podjął opowieść, Sengoku coraz bardziej upewniał się w swoim przypuszczeniu.  
  
\- Na tamtym etapie, po pół roku… traktowałem go już zupełnie inaczej – powiedział pirat cicho. Jego głos znów był spokojny, jednak w porównaniu z początkiem rozmowy teraz brzmiało w nim znacznie więcej emocji. – Przywiązałem się. Stał się dla mnie najważniejszym człowiekiem na świecie… Nie, jedynym ważnym. Właściwie cała reszta przestała mieć znaczenie. Śmieszne, prawda? – stwierdził z gorzkim uśmiechem. – Przez dwa lata pragnąłem, żeby zniknął z powierzchni ziemi, a potem zaledwie kilka miesięcy zmieniło wszystko. Kiedy popłynęliśmy na… Minion, żeby zdobyć Ope Ope no Mi, to jedynym, o czym potrafiłem myśleć, było jego bezpieczeństwo. To głupie, prawda? Wreszcie pojawiła się szansa na wyzdrowienie, na ratunek… a ja miałem w głowie tylko to, żeby nic mu się nie stało. Nawet kiedy wrócił z diabelskim owocem w rękach, liczyło się tylko to, że _wrócił_ , zdrów i cały… Pamiętam to. Pamiętam, że prawie się na mnie zdenerwował, kiedy zupełnie zignorowałem to, co przyniósł. Ale ja po prostu… nie chciałem go stracić… - Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział niemal szeptem.  
  
Sengoku słuchał w milczeniu. Wiedział aż za dobrze, co to znaczy odczuwać lęk o drugiego człowieka – przy czym "lęk" tak naprawdę nie oddawało skali tego, co w najgorszym wypadku urastało do bezrozumnego przerażenia. Kiedy Trafalgar kontynuował, mówił jeszcze ciszej i co jakiś czas przerywał, ale nie przestawał. Miało się wrażenie, że coś wręcz zmusza go do mówienia, nawet jeśli jednocześnie próbował to powstrzymać. Czy chodziło o odwieczny konflikt serca i rozumu? Serce chciało mówić, wyrzucić z siebie nagromadzone przez całe lata emocje, a rozum starał się temu zapobiec, znając cenę takiej szczerości. Sengoku na co dzień dobrze sobie radził bez psychologii, ale teraz czuł się wciągnięty w stan emocjonalny swojego gościa i niemal instynktownie go analizował. Może wciąż dręczyły go wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tego, że nigdy nie potrafił tak naprawdę zrozumieć Rosinante.  
  
\- Zajął się. Dbał o mnie. Przejmował się mną. Chciał mi pomóc. Zupełnie bezinteresownie i nie dbając o samego siebie. Nie rozumiałem tego, nie rozumiałem, dlaczego tak postępuje. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego właśnie ja. Po Flevance nie zostało we mnie nic dobrego. Byłem zepsuty do szpiku kości, chciałem tylko zabijać i niszczyć. Nawet jego próbowałem zabić, zaraz po przybyciu do Rodziny… Nie cierpiałem go, a on się mną zajął i był gotów zrobić dla mnie wszystko. A kiedy przybyliśmy na… Minion, jedyne, czego pragnąłem, to żeby ze mną został. Żebym mógł z nim zostać. Żebym mógł spędzić swoje ostatnie chwile pod jego opieką. Kiedy tam płynęliśmy, byłem już tak chory, że musiał mnie przy sobie trzymać. Byłem pewny, że umrę, nawet nie myślałem o Ope Ope no Mi… Ale miałem poczucie, że wszystko jest w porządku, czułem się bezpieczny… kiedy mnie tak obejmował i cały czas był obok. Pamiętam, że trafiliśmy na sztorm, a on ani razu nie wypuścił mnie z objęć – powiedział, a jego głos wciąż graniczył z szeptem.  
  
Było oczywiste, że gdyby mówił głośniej, bez wątpienia emocje szybko uniemożliwiłyby mu tę swoistą spowiedź. Trafalgar Law miał opinię kogoś, kto w każdych okolicznościach zachowywał trzeźwy osąd i nigdy nie pozwalał uczuciom przejmować nad nim kontroli, zaś nie tak znów skromna grupa uważała go za okrutnego i pozbawionego empatii człowieka. Zupełnie niespodzianie Sengoku poczuł, że miałby ochotę zaśmiać się w twarz tym, którzy tak twierdzili… i uznał za błogosławieństwo to, że nie pełni już swojej dawnej funkcji. Widzenie w piratach ludzi nie robiło dobrze na samopoczucie, kiedy było się głównodowodzącym Marynarki. Znów skupił się na opowieści, nie chcąc opuścić żadnego słowa.  
  
\- Kiedy przypłynęliśmy na… Minion, byłem półprzytomny z gorączki. Dziwię się, że wszystko tak dokładnie… tak wyraźnie pamiętam. Przez wiele lat żałowałem tego, wolałbym nie pamiętać… ale to jednak było ważne. Wszystko, co się tam wydarzyło, było istotne. Choć o jednym naprawdę chciałbym zapomnieć. Do końca życia będę nienawidził śniegu – powiedział pirat z wyraźnym wstrętem. Ten nagły przypływ niechęci jakby dodał mu energii, bo jego następne słowa były mocniejsze, a głos pewny. – W tamtym stanie tylko bym mu przeszkadzał… więc zostawił mnie w opuszczonym mieście, a sam poszedł na górę, do kryjówki Barrelsa. Po Ope Ope no Mi. Odkąd się o nim dowiedział, kilka tygodni wcześniej, nie myślał o niczym innym, był jak w obsesji. Postanowił, że bez względu na wszystko wykradnie owoc, i nic nie mogło go od tego odwieść. A ja zostałem tam, na dole, i bałem się jedynie o niego. Chyba w ogóle nie wierzyłem, że Ope Ope no Mi może mi pomóc, i nie zawracałem sobie nim głowy… Ale Cora-san tak po prostu tam poszedł, z gołymi rękami, i zdobył go… Naprawdę go zdobył, choć miał przeciw sobie cały oddział bandytów. Nie przejmował się niczym, nie zwracał uwagi na nic, tylko realizował swoje postanowienie i był stuprocentowo przekonany, że mu się uda.  
  
Sengoku poczuł, że jego serce uderzyło mocniej w piersi, kiedy usłyszał, jak Trafalgar po raz pierwszy w czasie tej rozmowy nazywa po imieniu tego, o kim mówili. Cora-san… Brzmiało dziwnie – i jednocześnie jakoś dziwnie pasowało. Chciał to usłyszeć jeszcze raz.  
  
\- Kiedy wrócił, wepchnął mi go do gardła i był cały szczęśliwy… Tylko że został ranny, bo tamci dranie oczywiście próbowali go zatrzymać. Ale wciąż się śmiał…! Ja prawie umarłem ze strachu, a on się śmiał…! Powiedział, że po prostu był nieuważny i dlatego go złapali… Powiedział, że od tego nie umrze… ale byłem przerażony… i wcale nie przekonany, widząc, jak bardzo krwawił. I dlatego…  
  
Trafalgar zamilkł. Jego ramiona zgarbiły się i jakby zapadł się w sobie. W nocnej ciszy rozległo się pohukiwanie sowy w pobliskim lesie. Granie świerszczy nie ustawało. Kiedy pirat po kolejnej dłuższej przerwie podjął opowieść, jego głos wyraźnie drżał.  
  
\- Cora-san poprosił mnie, żebym przekazał Marynarce tajny raport… zapieczętowany list, który musiał zawierać wszystkie dane na temat Rodziny Donquixote i ich szczegółowe plany… Powiedział, że dzięki temu uda się uratować Dressrosę… i że jak tylko to zrobię, odpłyniemy, znikniemy razem. Tylko że ja byłem przekonany, że zanim zdołamy uciec, on umrze od swoich ran… Trochę się znałem na medycynie, a to naprawdę nie wyglądało dobrze. Poprosiłem więc pierwszego napotkanego żołnierza o pomoc. Nienawidziłem Marynarki, ale ten jeden raz chciałem zaufać wojsku, bo w grę wchodziło _jego życie_ … Gdybym trzymał się swojego instynktu… i gdybym wierzył w to, co Cora-san powiedział: że nic mu nie będzie… Wtedy nie sprowadziłbym do niego _Vergo_ – ostatni wyraz Trafalgar niemal wypluł.  
  
\- Vergo?!  
  
Słowa pirata zupełnie zaskoczyły Sengoku. Z raportu Smokera dowiedział się, że niedawny dowódca G5 był tak naprawdę człowiekiem Doflamingo i od samego początku szpiegował dla niego, ale pierwsze słyszał, że był wtedy na Minion…! Ale zaraz… Smoker wspomniał w rozmowie coś, co nie znalazło się w oficjalnych dokumentach: że tym, który na Punkhazardzie pokonał Vergo, był nikt inny jak Trafalgar Law. Coraz więcej elementów układanki zaczynało do siebie pasować… Kiedy usłyszał ciąg dalszy, przez chwilę prawie żałował, że jego dawny podwładny już nie żyje, bo miał ochotę sprowadzić na niego bardzo bolesną śmierć. Takie uczucia nie przystawały przedstawicielowi sprawiedliwości… ale były prawdopodobnie zupełnie naturalne w przypadku rodzica i wcale ich sobie nie wyrzucał. Nie, nie mógł powstrzymać uczucia wdzięczności wobec swojego gościa za załatwienie sprawy, przy której Marynarka zawiodła na całej linii.  
  
\- Vergo dostał zadanie przeniknięcia do Marynarki, ale Cora-san o tym nie wiedział. Wiedział tylko, że Vergo pełni jakąś misję incognito. Ja go nawet nie spotkałem, bo odłączył od Rodziny przed moim przybyciem. Kiedy się tam na nas natknął i rozpoznał… zakatował nas prawie na śmierć. Nie wiem, jak Cora-san to zrobił, bo byłem nieprzytomny, ale zdołał mnie zabrać i wymknąć mu się. Jednak kiedy odzyskałem świadomość, Doflamingo już był na wyspie. Użył swojej techniki, tej przeklętej "klatki dla ptaków", żeby upewnić się, że żaden z nas mu nie ucieknie. Ope Ope no Mi mógł mu zapewnić wieczne życie, za żadne skarby nie chciał wypuścić go z rąk... Ale Cora-san i tak go przechytrzył. Ukrył mnie tak, że Rodzinie nie przyszłoby do głowy mnie szukać… jednak potem celowo dał się pochwycić, by umożliwić mi ucieczkę. Uznał za najważniejsze to, żebym nie wpadł w ręce Doflamingo. I koniec końców udało mi się uciec… samemu.  
  
Trafalgar podciągnął nogi na drewnianą werandę. Twarz przycisnął do kolan, głowę wciągnął w ramiona. Sengoku pomyślał, że jeden z najpotężniejszych piratów w Grand Line wygląda jak mały chłopiec, i miał ochotę westchnąć.  
  
\- Cora-san obiecał, że wszystko będzie dobrze… - dobiegł go zduszony szept, który rzeczywiście mógł należeć do małego chłopca. – Obiecał, że Doflamingo nic mu nie zrobi… Obiecał, że spotkamy się w następnym mieście… Ale Doflamingo zastrzelił go z zimną krwią. Byłem tam, zaraz obok, choć w ukryciu, wszystko słyszałem, choć mnie nikt nie mógł usłyszeć dzięki Nagi Nagi no Mi… Cora-san nie był w stanie zabić swojego brata… ale Doflamingo nie miał żadnych skrupułów. Do końca wierzyłem, że nam się uda… ale wtedy było już po wszystkim. I nawet nie zdążyłem mu podziękować… nie zdążyłem mu powiedzieć… A on do końca myślał o mnie. Jego ostatnie słowa, ostatnie słowa do Doflamingo… żeby mnie zostawił, bo jestem… wolny…  
  
Sengoku słuchał tego w milczeniu… ze smutkiem, ze złością, ze zdumieniem. Spodziewał się suchych faktów – zwłaszcza w przypadku tego konkretnego rozmówcy – a dostał opowieść pełną żywych i niezwykle dotkliwych emocji. Był teraz prawie że zbity z tropu cierpieniem, którego stał się tak bliskim obserwatorem, że niemal uczestnikiem… i nie mógł się więcej wypierać współczucia, które odczuwał. Czy Trafalgar powiedział, że nigdy wcześniej o tym nie mówił…? Nosił w sobie całą tę rozpacz przez trzynaście lat? Oczywiście, poradził sobie, przeżył, pogodził się z tą stratą, nawet dokonał pomsty… ale teraz, słuchając jego opowieści – nie, słuchając przede wszystkim emocji i uczuć w jego głosie – Sengoku nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ta rana nigdy się nie zabliźniła.  
  
Czy z nim samym nie było podobnie?  
  
\- Dziwne, że to wciąż tak boli, prawda? – rzucił, choć nie oczekiwał tak naprawdę odpowiedzi i żadna rzeczywiście nie nadeszła… poza tą niewerbalną, która była aż nadto oczywista.  
  
Cisza pomiędzy nimi wypełniła się ponownie dźwiękami nocy, ale ten ból, którym siedzący obok pirat niemal emanował, nie pozwalał poddać się jej spokojnemu czarowi. Sengoku jednak przeżył blisko osiem dekad i wiedział, że na ból nie da się nic poradzić – trzeba go po prostu zaakceptować. Podejrzewał, że Trafalgar też to wiedział… i z pewnością potrafił to zrobić, ale w tej chwili wyczerpał wszystkie swoje wewnętrzne siły. Było jasne jak słońce, że wspomnienia wstrząsnęły nim bardziej, niż się spodziewał. A skoro nigdy dotąd nikomu o tych wydarzeniach nie opowiadał, to prawdopodobnie ta rozmowa była dla niego jak przeżywanie tego po raz kolejny – jak oglądanie tego niczym film po tych wszystkich latach. Niewątpliwie wydarzenia na Minion zraniły go na całe życie. I nawet jeśli dzięki swoim zdolnościom był w stanie wyleczyć każdego człowieka i samego siebie także z dowolnej dolegliwości cielesnej, to na urazy duszy Ope Ope no Mi nie mógł nic poradzić.  
  
Sengoku zdał sobie sprawę, że odczuwa wobec młodego pirata… sympatię. Wcześniej czuł wdzięczność, ale teraz jego emocje nabrały już bardziej osobistego wymiaru. Miał przed sobą kogoś, kto tak samo jak on stracił Rosinante. Nawet jeśli nie łączyły ich więzy krwi, to Rosinante był członkiem rodziny – i dla niego, i dla Trafalgara – i podczas tej rozmowy zrozumiał w pełni, że nie był jedynym, który rozpaczał po jego odejściu. To wystarczyło, by się przejmować – nawet jeśli od jutrzejszego poranka mieli być na nowo wrogami – i przejmował się, bo cudze cierpienie zawsze dotykało go bardziej niż własny ból, do którego przywykł i którego traktował niemal jak starego przyjaciela.  
  
To był dobry moment, by wyciągnąć mocniejsze trunki. Zostawił pirata na werandzie i poszedł po karafkę brandy. Kiedy wrócił, Trafalgar wciąż siedział w tej samej pozycji. Sengoku napełnił dwie szklanki i przesunął jedną w stronę swojego gościa, lecz ów ani drgnął. Jednak cały czas był tutaj, nie odchodził, nie pożegnał się i nie wrócił do swojego świata – siedział obok i oddychał, zraniony, odsłonięty, ponad wszelką wątpliwość żywy. Drugi człowiek.  
  
\- Kiedy dostałem raport z Minion, byłem zdruzgotany – powiedział Sengoku, popijając brandy, bo było jasne, że jego gość będzie potrzebował jeszcze trochę czasu. Nie było zresztą w porządku wziąć od niego wszystko i nie dać niczego w zamian; teraz była jego pora, by mówić. – Rosinante zapewnił mnie, że będzie się trzymał z dala od Doflamingo. Nigdy wcześniej mi nie skłamał, nie miałem powodu, by podejrzewać, że zamierza tam być… Kiedy rodzic niespodziewanie dowiaduje się o śmierci dziecka… Nie sądzę, by było na świecie wiele rzeczy gorszych niż to, więc-…  
  
\- Pewnie mnie nienawidzisz – dobiegło od strony pirata. – Zginął przeze mnie.  
  
Gdyby Sengoku dotąd nie został zaskoczony – cała ta rozmowa była zaskakująca w formie i treści – ponad wszelką wątpliwość nastąpiłoby to teraz. Słowa Trafalgara – niosące w sobie i przekonanie, i żal, i zawód – prawie wskazywały na to, że pirat naprawdę przejmuje się jego opinią. Niedorzeczne. Westchnął głęboko.  
  
\- Powiedziałem ci wcześniej: Rosinante sam decydował o sobie. I tak naprawdę nie sądzę, że wierzysz w to, co powiedziałeś. Gdybyś w to wierzył, nie przeżyłbyś tych trzynastu lat. Rosinante nie zginął _przez_ ciebie, tylko _za_ ciebie. Wiesz to, prawda?  
  
Trafalgar milczał. Sengoku popatrzył na wielki księżyc toczący się po nocnym niebie.  
  
\- Nienawidzić cię? Czy to by cokolwiek zmieniło? Nie, Rosinante nie żyje i nieważne jak mocno tego żałujemy, nie jesteśmy w stanie cofnąć czasu. Nieważne jak bardzo chciałbym go mieć znów przy sobie, muszę zaakceptować prawdę...  
  
Nabrał głęboko powietrza, uświadamiając sobie kolejny fakt, z którym było mu i łatwiej, i ciężej. Nie wiedział zupełnie, co ma z tym zrobić, i dlatego dopiero po chwili – i po kolejnym głębokim oddechu – podjął rozmowę.  
  
\- Dziękuję ci za tę opowieść, za tę prawdę – powiedział ze spokojnym przekonaniem, które już go ogarnęło. – Naprawdę jestem ci wdzięczny. Myślę, że… Tak, myślę, że tak było najlepiej. Nawet jeśli nic nie jest lepsze od życia… to myślę, że jeśli zginął w ten sposób, to… w porządku. – Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, kiwnął głową, choć Trafalgar nawet na niego nie patrzył. – Widzisz, przez wszystkie lata byłem pewny, że został zdemaskowany przez Doflamingo i zabity jako zdrajca… że zginął jak żołnierz pełniący misję. Nie przyszło mi nawet do głowy, że mógł tak po prostu oddać życie za kogoś, zginąć, by uratować drugiego człowieka… Zawsze stał po stronie sprawiedliwości, okrucieństwa jego brata sprawiały mu cierpienie i chciał go powstrzymać, niemal idealistycznie chciał pomóc wszystkim możliwym ludziom, zanim dotknęło ich zło Doflamingo… Ale koniec końców zginął za chłopca, którym się zajął. – Znów zapatrzył się w niebo, choć przed oczami miał teraz innego małego chłopca, którego spotkał w jasną, księżycową noc. – Tak, myślę, że to nie jest taka zła opcja… pewnie najlepsza ze wszystkich – powtórzył. – Wiesz, Rosinante zawsze trzymał innych na dystans. Był uprzejmy i życzliwy, i bardzo pomocny, ale unikał więzi. Jednak Rosinante, którego ty spotkałeś, był człowiekiem, który nie zawahał się poświęcić wszystkiego, by cię ocalić. Właśnie ciebie. Trafalgar Law stał się dla niego ważniejszy od samego życia. Nie można tego nie docenić. Nie można tego nie szanować.  
  
Ponownie popatrzył na pirata, który przez cały ten czas nie zmienił pozycji. Sengoku znów odetchnął głęboko… a potem instynktownie sięgnął i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu – tylko na moment, w takim przelotnym, nieplanowanym geście, jakby chciał przekazać, że Trafalgar nie jest sam – burząc ostatnią barierę między nimi. Szybko zabrał rękę, nie chciał bardziej naruszać przestrzeni osobistej młodego mężczyzny… ale brak reakcji był dla niego swoistą nagrodą.  
  
\- Dziękuję ci za to, że tam byłeś – powiedział szczerze. – Że byłeś z Rosinante. Czuł się z tobą dobrze, był przy tobie szczęśliwy, a to mi wystarczy. Śmiał się do ciebie i rozmawiał z tobą. Przejmował się tobą i pomagał ci. Chronił cię do samego końca i chciał dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Zrobiłeś dla niego bardzo dużo samą obecnością. I nie mów, proszę, że nie spotkało go przez to nic dobrego. Nie chcę tego słuchać – rzucił kategorycznie. – Nie zamierzam dokładać się do twojego poczucia winy, Rosinante nie chciałby tego... Widzisz, rodzice wybaczają dzieciom wszystko. Nie, zwykle nawet w ogóle nie myślą, że jest coś do wybaczania. I tak samo dzieci muszą wybaczyć rodzicom pragnienie chronienia ich nawet za cenę własnej śmierci. Miłość jest najbardziej egoistycznym uczuciem, jakie istnieje… bo osoba kochana nie może nic na nie poradzić. Nie, Rosinante nie zginął przez ciebie – powtórzył to, co było tutaj oczywiste. – Nie mógłbym cię nienawidzić, bo wszystko, co wynika z miłości, automatycznie staje się dobre – powiedział z przekonaniem, nieważne jak pompatycznie mogło to brzmieć. W tym świecie, gdzie istniało tyle zła, miłość była ratunkiem, czasem jedynym, i Sengoku chciał wierzyć… wierzył w nią z całego serca.  
  
Trafalgar wreszcie uniósł wzrok i popatrzył na niego. W cieniu nocy jego oczy lśniły. Sengoku ucieszył ten kontakt… choć, co było irracjonalne, jeszcze bardziej ucieszyłoby go, gdyby pirat przestał emanować takim cierpieniem. Ale na to potrzeba było czasu… i jeszcze kilku życzliwych słów. Ktoś inny być może uznałby, że Trafalgara trzeba ostro postawić do pionu, a nie pozwolić mu – dorosłemu mężczyźnie z jego reputacją – mazgaić się jak dzieciakowi… ale Sengoku dobrze pamiętał swoje własne łzy sprzed lat, kiedy dowiedział się o losie Rosinante.  
  
\- Czy uwierzyłeś w to, co ci powiedziałem na Dressrosie? – mówił dalej. – Żebyś nie wymyślał powodów dla miłości? Uwierzyłeś w to, że ocalił cię, bo byłeś mu droższy niż wszystko inne? Nie zajmował się tobą dlatego, żeby dzięki tobie pokonać Doflamingo. Nie uratował cię dlatego, żebyś Ope Ope no Mi nie wpadł w ręce jego brata.  
  
\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – zarzucił mu Trafalgar ochryple.  
  
\- Rosinante nie był kimś, kto kalkulował i wypatrywał korzyści – odparł Sengoku po prostu. – On chciał tylko pomagać. A poza tym… - Zastanowił się, choć słowa pirata bynajmniej nie zbiły go się z tropu. – Może masz rację, może mówię tylko z własnego doświadczenia, bo tak samo jak on zajął się tobą, tak samo ja wcześniej zająłem się nim i wiem, że bez wahania poświęciłbym życie, żeby go ocalić. To, jak postąpił, napełnia mnie jako rodzica dumą… nawet jeśli jest ona trochę gorzka, bo jednocześnie czasem wolałbym, żeby raczej przeżył w hańbie, niż zginął za ideały – stwierdził szczerze. – Jednak ponieważ to już się stało… to mimo wszystko mam poczucie, że przekazał dalej coś wartościowego.  
  
Trafalgar popatrzył przed siebie, jego sylwetka rozluźniła się. Wydawało się, że oddycha swobodniej. W końcu podniósł głowę, pozwalając, by światło księżyca oświetliło jego twarz. Zamrugał kilka razy, z pewnością nie z powodu poświaty, a potem otarł oczy rękawem. Sengoku nie poganiał go; popijając brandy, w milczeniu wspierał go w odzyskaniu panowania. Naprawdę się cieszył, że jego gość wraca do równowagi… Miał to absurdalne uczucie kogoś, kto doprowadził drugiego człowieka do zwycięstwa.  
  
Noc trwała, wciąż bogata w ciche, spokojne dźwięki natury, ciepła po letnim dniu i pachnąca oszałamiająco kwiatami, rozświetlona mlecznym blaskiem, który równie dużo zakrywał, ile wydobywał z mroku. Poranek kiedyś miał nadejść, ale w tej chwili wydawał się jedynie odległym marzeniem. Sengoku pomyślał, że chciałby go odpędzić, przedłużyć ten magiczny moment w nieskończoność… Wiedział, że będzie tę noc i tę rozmowę pamiętać do końca życia.  
  
\- Jak… - odezwał się wreszcie Trafalgar, a potem odchrząknął. – Jak to wszystko się zaczęło? – zapytał cicho, a Sengoku poczuł dziwne zadowolenie, słysząc tę prośbę. – Nic o nim nie wiedziałem… wciąż nie wiem. Ponieważ nienawidziłem Marynarki i Rządu, nigdy nie mógł mi zdradzić prawdy… choć trochę się jej domyślałem. Gdybym-… - Urwał, pewnie zdając sobie sprawę, że gdybanie nie ma najmniejszego sensu.  
  
\- Miał osiem lat, kiedy go spotkałem – odparł Sengoku od razu; tak naprawdę bardzo chciał opowiedzieć. Znów wrócił myślami do tamtej nocy… Wtedy nawet nie podejrzewał, ile radości i ile bólu czekało go za sprawą tego chłopca, którego postanowił przygarnąć. Wiedział, że gdyby jeszcze raz miał podjąć decyzję, nie wahałby się ani chwili. – Błąkał się z płaczem po pustkowiu, zupełnie sam. Było oczywiste, że doświadczył potwornych rzeczy, choć minęło trochę czasu, zanim mi cokolwiek powiedział. To był zresztą pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy widziałem go płaczącego.  
  
\- Wiedziałeś, że on i Doflamingo byli Niebiańskimi Smokami? – rzucił Trafalgar już pewniejszym głosem.  
  
\- On mi nawet nie zdradził swojego nazwiska…! Dopiero po latach, kiedy Doflamingo zdobył sławę jako niepospolity przestępca, wyznał, że jest jego bratem... i tylko tyle. Nie, nigdy mi nie powiedział, ale w którymś momencie zacząłem coś takiego podejrzewać, bo im był starszy, tym bardziej było widać, że się różni od rówieśników. Ostatecznie udało się zdobyć informację – z trudem, bo o sprawach Mary Geoise nie mówi się zwykłym śmiertelnikom – że rzeczywiście z rodziny Donquixote usunięto całkiem niedawno kilku członków. Oficjalna wersja głosi, że ojciec Rosinante został stamtąd przepędzony za jakieś przewinienie, jednak tak naprawdę Donquixote Homing sam postanowił opuścić Świętą Ziemię i zamieszkać wśród ludzi. Rosinante zdradził mi tylko tyle, że pochodzi z daleka, jego matka zachorowała i zmarła, zaś ojciec zginął z ręki jego brata.  
  
Pirat kiwnął głową, a potem wyprostował się nieco.  
  
\- Było dokładnie tak, Doflamingo opowiedział o tym na Dressrosie – stwierdził. – A o tym, że zabił ojca wspomniał już wtedy, trzynaście lat temu – powiedział ostrzejszym tonem. – Niby był tym faktem urażony, jakby go do tego zmuszono, ale tak naprawdę czuł się zupełnie usprawiedliwiony i niemal się tym chełpił. Twierdził, że ojciec zrobił mu krzywdę… pozbawił go władzy, która mu się słusznie należała – dodał z odrazą, która zawsze pobrzmiewała w jego głosie, gdy mówił o znienawidzonym wrogu. Zaraz jednak dodał bardziej miękko: - Ale Cora-san powiedział, że ich rodzice byli naprawdę dobrymi ludźmi, zaś Doflamingo zawsze był potworem.  
  
\- W to nietrudno uwierzyć – mruknął Sengoku.  
  
Trafalgar zerknął na niego, a potem znów popatrzył na księżyc.  
  
\- Dlaczego ich ojciec zdecydował się opuścić Mary Geoise i żyć jak zwykli ludzie? – spytał z wahaniem.  
  
Sengoku wzruszył ramionami.  
  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Może właśnie dlatego, że był dobrym człowiekiem…? – odparł z ironią; nikt z odrobiną moralności nie mógł mieć dobrego zdania o Niebiańskich Smokach jako ogóle. – W każdym razie kiedy spotkałem Rosinante, jego rodzice już nie żyli, a z jedynym krewnym nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego. Nie protestował, kiedy wziąłem go do siebie, ale dopiero po dłuższym czasie był w stanie ze mną rozmawiać, choć wielu rzeczy nie zdradził mi nigdy. Oceniając po licznych bliznach, musiał być poddany torturom, prawdopodobnie wielokrotnie.  
  
\- Doflamingo mówił, że przeżył piekło na ziemi – przyznał pirat z niechęcią. – Ale Cora-san nigdy go nie usprawiedliwiał, mówił, że jego brat był zły od urodzenia – dodał, jakby pragnąc uzasadnić swoją nienawiść i wybierając bezkrytyczną wiarę w słowa swojego wybawiciela, choć Sengoku był ostatnim, który mógłby chcieć rozgrzeszać Doflamingo.  
  
\- Można się domyślić, że "zwykli ludzie" pragnęli sobie powetować wszystkie krzywdy, jakich doświadczyli z ręki Niebiańskich Smoków… Nawet jeśli Donquixote Homing był dobrym człowiekiem, dla nich był jednym z oprawców, podobnie jak cała jego rodzina. Kiedy wreszcie dostali możliwość rewanżu, nie zamierzali z niej rezygnować. To też niestety ludzka natura… - mruknął Sengoku. – Ale Rosinante nigdy się o tym nawet nie zająknął. Może się wstydził, może rozumiał swoich prześladowców, a może po prostu bał się wyznać prawdę. Jeśli przez kilka lat doznawał prześladowań z tytułu tego, kim był, może nie chciał się narażać na odepchnięcie.  
  
Trafalgar znów na niego popatrzył, tym razem jego spojrzenie było ostre i skupione. Potem odwrócił wzrok i milczał dłuższą chwilę; ewidentnie nad czymś myślał. Wypełniająca go rozpacz zelżała, już nie przesłaniała mu całego widoku, choć wydawało się, że wciąż czai się gdzieś na obrzeżach świadomości, czekając na pierwszy moment słabości, by ponownie zaatakować.  
  
\- Kiedy mnie zabrał od Rodziny i skontaktował się z tobą, żeby poinformować o przerwaniu misji – odezwał się pirat wreszcie, a jego głos był zbyt spokojny, by mogło to brzmieć naturalnie – zapytałem go, czy jest z Marynarki. Spytał mnie wtedy, czy nienawidzę Marynarki, a kiedy odpowiedziałem twierdząco, rzucił jedynie, że nie jest. Cały czas go o to podejrzewałem, jednak zawsze zaprzeczał. Myślałem, że celowo nie zdradza prawdy, żeby mnie przy sobie zatrzymać… ale potem… na Minion… Na sam koniec, kiedy otwarcie wyznał Doflamingo, kim jest, wtedy mnie przeprosił za kłamstwo… i powiedział, że nie chciał, żebym go nienawidził… - dodał cicho. – Nie mieściło mi się to w głowie. Jak dorosły facet mógłby się przejmować tym, co myśli o nim jakiś dzieciak…? Nie wierzyłem, że mogło mu zależeć na tym, jak go widzę, zwłaszcza że zawsze wydawał się tak wariacko pewny siebie i przekonany o słuszności wszystkich swoich akcji… Ale tak właśnie było. Naprawdę nie chciał, żebym go nienawidził – dodał z przygnębieniem. – Żałuję, że nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy…  
  
\- Nie wymagaj od siebie zbyt wiele – wszedł mu w słowo Sengoku, który wolał, by rozmowa nie doprowadziła jego gościa do kolejnej dawki samooskarżeń. – Nie zapominaj, że Rosinante, kiedy chciał, potrafił ukrywać swoje prawdziwe emocje. Nawet jeśli w jego sercu nie było fałszu, to doskonale nauczył się pokazywać otoczeniu maskę i pozwalać innym wyciągać własne wnioski, nie zawsze zgodne z rzeczywistością. Jeśli zaś chodzi o to, co powiedziałeś wcześniej… Wiek nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Jeśli przeżyło się coś takiego, czasem woli się zataić prawdę, żeby nie narazić się na pogardę w najlepszym, a na odrzucenie w najgorszym przypadku – powiedział.  
  
Pirat kiwnął głową.  
  
\- Wiem – odparł gorzko. – Wiem aż za dobrze.  
  
Coś podkusiło Sengoku, by dodać:  
  
\- Potrafisz więc zrozumieć, że widział w tobie samego siebie?  
  
Trafalgar znów pokiwał głową.  
  
\- Choć zrobił to wszystko, co zrobił, żebym nie stał się jak Doflamingo – powiedział cicho.  
  
\- I dobrze zrobił? – podsunął Sengoku przebiegle.  
  
\- Jeśli odpowiem, że nie, to znów udzielisz mi kazania – odparł pirat z sarkazmem, rzucając mu kose spojrzenie, ale zaraz spoważniał i dodał ciszej, z namaszczeniem: – Jestem mu wdzięczny za wszystko, _za wszystko_. Przez trzynaście lat miałem wystarczająco wiele czasu, by przekonać samego siebie, że nie zginął na próżno. Wszystko to, co powiedziałeś… Zdaję sobie z tego doskonale sprawę. Tylko że… - Urwał, a kiedy się ponownie odezwał, jego głos opadł do szeptu: – Tylko że ciężko jest tak zupełnie pozbyć się poczucia winy… i wybaczyć samemu sobie.  
  
Sengoku kiwnął głową i stłumił westchnienie. Przelotnie pomyślał, że nie sprawia mu takiej przykrości, o jaką mógł się posądzać, tak dogłębne zgadzanie się z _piratem_. Zresztą… nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia, który z nich był kim.  
  
\- Wiem o tym… Nigdy nie przestałem wyrzucać sobie, że nie powstrzymałem go przed tą misją. Irracjonalne, prawda? Był żołnierzem, _każda_ misja narażała go na niebezpieczeństwo… na śmierć. Ale po tym, co mi powiedziałeś… jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że kiedy spotkał go koniec, był szczęśliwy. To naprawdę jest jak balsam na rany – wyznał. – I dlatego myślę, że powinieneś sobie wybaczyć, a w zamian myśleć o tym, ile dobrego mu przyniosłeś.  
  
\- Nigdy mu nie powiedziałem, ile dla mnie znaczy – szepnął Trafalgar.  
  
\- Na to już nic nie poradzimy – stwierdził Sengoku sucho.  
  
\- Może uda się kiedyś przywrócić go do życia – dodał pirat i brzmiał zupełnie serio. – Może uda się znaleźć jakiś diabelski owoc, który będzie w stanie to zrobić.  
  
Sengoku miał ochotę przewrócić oczami… ale czemu miał deprecjonować życzenia innych ludzi?  
  
\- Próbuj – odparł więc tylko, starając się, by jego ton był możliwie najbardziej neutralny.  
  
Trafalgar chwycił za szklankę z brandy i wypił do dna.  
  
\- Chciałbym z nim jeszcze raz porozmawiać. Powiedzieć mu, że… Powiedzieć mu trochę rzeczy. – Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w milczeniu w mrok ogrodu, zanim ponownie się odezwał. – Opowiedz mi coś więcej. Ja nic o nim nie wiedziałem.  
  
"Wiedziałeś to, co najważniejsze", chciał rzucić Sengoku, ale darował sobie i zamiast tego ponownie napełnił jego szklankę. Kiedy pirat otworzył się przed nim tak, jak to zrobił, byłoby podłością odpowiedzieć na jego szczerość opryskliwością, a Sengoku nigdy nie chciał być podłym człowiekiem. Naszła go refleksja, że ma przed sobą całkiem innego Trafalgara Lawa niż ten, który pojawił się tutaj godzinę temu. Zupełnie zniknęła ta chłodna arogancja, która zdawała się otaczać "Chirurga Śmierci" na co dzień… Zresztą arogancja nie była chyba właściwym określeniem – chodziło raczej o nieufność i wynikający z niej dystans. Najwyraźniej Sengoku przeszedł pomyślnie test, skoro pirat opuścił przy nim swoje bariery i wciąż tu był, zamiast zwinąć się już jakiś czas temu. Z jakiegoś powodu bardzo go to cieszyło.  
  
"Opowiedz mi coś więcej". To była bardzo ogólna prośba… Co Trafalgar chciał wiedzieć? Wszystko? Cokolwiek? Sengoku mógłby mówić o Rosinante bez przerwy przez cały miesiąc i z pewnością wciąż nie wyczerpałby tematu. Znów poczuł przypływ czułości na wspomnienie swojego przybranego syna i wrócił pamięcią do pierwszych lat, które z nim spędził.  
  
\- Jak ci powiedziałem, nie sprawiał kłopotu, był grzecznym i cichym dzieckiem, choć tak niezręcznym, że ciężko to było opisać.  
  
\- I nigdy z tego nie wyrósł – dopowiedział Trafalgar.  
  
\- Miał dwie lewe ręce i-…  
  
\- …dwie lewe nogi – wszedł mu w słowo pirat. – Potrafił się przewrócić-…  
  
\- …nawet na siedząco – stwierdzili obaj jednocześnie.  
  
Sengoku spróbował powstrzymać śmiech, zaś ciche prychnięcie, które usłyszał, wskazało, że Trafalgar zrobił to samo. Sengoku powitał zmianę nastroju z prawdziwą ulgą. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby Rosinante prowokował ludzi jedynie do smutku.  
  
\- Zawsze mnie dziwiło, jakim cudem dożył swojego wieku – powiedział pirat; z jego głosu zniknęło już zupełnie wcześniejsze cierpienie. – I jak w ogóle ktoś taki jak on mógł być żołnierzem.  
  
\- Myślę, że to pozostanie jedną z największych tajemnic świata – odparł Sengoku wesoło, ocierając kąciki oczu. – Ale dzięki temu przynajmniej rekruci z jego rocznika wyrobili sobie odporność psychiczną na okoliczność nagłych i niespodziewanych wypadków. Musieli się mieć stale na baczności, bo przy Rosinante zawsze coś się paliło albo waliło. To była dobra szkoła przetrwania, jeszcze zanim stanęli na prawdziwym polu bitwy – stwierdził z uśmiechem.  
  
\- W Rodzinie… Męczył nas strasznie. Wszyscy uważali, że po prostu nienawidzi dzieciaków, był w tym strasznie przekonujący… choć w rzeczywistości próbował nas stamtąd przepędzić. Tak czy owak był to prawdziwy surwiwal i trening nie gorszy od tego właściwego. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu wyrzucił mnie przez okno! – oświadczył Trafalgar z afektacją, a potem popił ze szklanki i mruknął: - Znienawidziłem go z miejsca.  
  
\- Był dość… khm… brutalny w swoich metodach – przyznał Sengoku, choć bardziej z humorem niż współczuciem. – Jestem jednak pewien, że nie chciał wam robić krzywdy.  
  
\- I nigdy nie zrobił – odparł pirat wciąż w tej samej tonacji niechętnej zgody. – Musiał znać dobrze swoją siłę i wiedział, do czego się może posunąć. I, choć trudno w to uwierzyć, nigdy nikomu nawet nie zaszkodził tą swoją niezdarnością, choć mniej odporna osoba z pewnością dostałaby w którymś momencie ataku serca. Ale w Rodzinie nie było mniej odpornych osób – mruknął, a potem potrząsnął głową, jakby w ogóle nie chciał o tym myśleć. – Próbuję sobie przypomnieć, jaki był największy popis tej jego niezręczności… ale nie mogę. Mam wrażenie, że w którymś momencie przestałem je rejestrować…  
  
\- Człowiek przestawał na nie zwracać uwagę, prawda? Po prostu ta niezręczność stawała się tak integralną jego częścią, tak naturalną cechą jego sposobu bycia, że już się jej nie dostrzegało. Największy popis, hmm… - Sengoku zastanowił się, ale wtedy właśnie kolejne wspomnienie przyszło mu na pamięć. – Może nie popis, tylko całokształt sytuacji: do egzaminu oficerskiego podchodził chyba pięć razy i nawet napisano o tym felieton do gazety Marynarki… Niektórzy traktowali go jak swego razu maskotkę, co zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzało.  
  
\- Pięć razy?  
  
\- Tak mi się wydaje… choć jestem pewien, że opowieść o tym, jak poszkodował przewodniczącego komisji, bo go nie zauważył na korytarzu, jest zupełnie zmyślona. Co zaś do reszty… - Sengoku wytężył pamięć. – Raz się spóźnił, bo po drodze wpadł do jakiegoś wykopu, kiedy przebudowywano kwaterę główną. A to był głęboki wykop i coś sobie przy okazji złamał... Innym razem podpalił arkusz odpowiedzi i przy okazji salę egzaminacyjną. Najlepsze było chyba wtedy, kiedy usiłował odpowiadać przy aktywowanym Nagi Nagi no Mi. Zapomniał zupełnie, że wcześniej otoczył się barierą. Egzaminatorzy uznali, że robi sobie z nich żarty… ewentualnie uznali go za zupełnego wariata, który przebywa we własnym świecie i gada do siebie… Musiałem błagać komisję niemal na kolanach i byłem na granicy przekupstwa, żeby zgodzili się wyznaczyć mu jeszcze jeden termin, bo mieli go już serdecznie dość.  
  
\- Cały Cora-san – skwitował Trafalgar z ciepłem w głosie.  
  
\- Ale mimo tej niezdarności cieszył się sympatią u innych, ponieważ był uprzejmy i pomocny – dodał Sengoku. – Czasem wręcz dawał się wykorzystywać innym, ale nie wydawało się to sprawiać mu problemu. Szanował innych ludzi. Dotrzymywał obietnic, a obowiązki i zobowiązania traktował z powagą. Był też do granicy uporu stanowczy; kiedy coś sobie postanowił, nie dał sobie tego wybić z głowy, choć przeważnie były to zupełnie nieszkodliwe przedsięwzięcia. Zawsze realizował swoje plany, zawsze osiągał to, do czego dążył. Nie podawał w wątpliwość swoich decyzji. Miał bardzo silną wolę.  
  
\- Tak, to też brzmi znajomo – stwierdził pirat ciszej.  
  
\- Był bardzo inteligentny – mówił dalej Sengoku. Słowa teraz płynęły same, nie było zupełnie potrzeby zastanawiać się nad nimi. – Miał świetną pamięć, szybko przetwarzał informacje i wyciągał wnioski. Był dobrym strategiem, bez wątpienia wysoko by awansował… Wybrał jednak coś innego niż kariera w wojsku. Znalazł coś ważniejszego.  
  
Trafalgar nic nie powiedział, a w zamian pociągnął ze szklanki. Sengoku zapatrzył się w swoje wspomnienia, w których mignęła poważna twarz, jak ze zdjęcia w oficjalnych dokumentach. Wiele razy zastanawiał się, czy gdyby Rosinante zaszedł wysoko w hierarchii Marynarki, byłby w stanie coś zmienić. Czy potrafiłby sprawić, że sprawiedliwość nie byłaby tylko wyświechtanym sloganem, przykrywką dla walki o władzę i użycia siły? Czy byłby w stanie połączyć wszystkich tych, którzy swoją służbę widzieli właśnie jako _służbę_ ludziom, prawdziwą misję nastawioną na inny cel niż korzyść własna…? Ale tak naprawdę ciężko mu było wyobrazić sobie przybranego syna na takiej pozycji… zupełnie jakby Rosinante tam nie pasował. Potrząsnął głową; takie gdybania nie miały najmniejszego sensu.  
  
\- Jak mówiłem, trzymał innych na dystans, nie otwierał się przed nikim – podjął rozmowę, kiedy pirat wciąż milczał. – Nawet jeśli miał w wojsku jakichś przyjaciół, to nie były to bliskie związki. Spotykał się krótko z jakąś dziewczyną w randze kaprala… ale chyba także przy niej nie pozwalał sobie na szczerość i koniec końców nic z tego nie wyszło. W towarzystwie był tym, który słucha, a nie mówi. Nie siedział jednak cicho, kiedy komuś na jego oczach działa się niesprawiedliwość. Wtedy potrafił bardzo zdecydowanie działać i bronić poszkodowanego. Najbardziej w świecie nie znosił, kiedy grupa szykanowała jednostkę… Przeważnie jednak trzymał się na drugim planie, nie wysuwał przed szereg.  
  
\- Przy mnie… przy mnie gadał nieustannie – odparł Trafalgar, a w jego cichym głosie było teraz jakieś wyzwanie… i jakaś duma. – Klepał trzy po trzy, śmiał się, czasem nawet płakał. Potrafił mnie złapać w ramiona i tańczyć z radości jak zupełny wariat. Powiedział mi, że-… - Urwał, a kiedy podjął na nowo, wydawało się, że mówi bardziej do siebie, w zamyśleniu, miękko: – Powiedział mi coś, w co nie mogłem uwierzyć, ale co i tak napełniło mnie szczęściem. Myślę jednak… że teraz w to wierzę. Tak jak powiedziałeś; nie zrobiłby tego, co zrobił, z powodu jakichś planów… z powodu D.  
  
\- Kochał cię – dopowiedział Sengoku ze spokojem.  
  
Trafalgar zacisnął usta i kiwnął głową. Potem kilka razy mrugnął i opróżnił szklankę.  
  
\- Na pewno wolałby, żebym został kimś innym niż piratem – powiedział tak beznamiętnym tonem, że brzmiało to zupełnie jak wyzywanie – ale sam wybrałem taką drogę.  
  
\- Mógłbyś jeszcze z niej zawrócić – podsunął Sengoku, choć bez większego przekonania. – Rozumiem, że pragnąłeś siły i pozycji, żeby… pokonać Doflamingo…? Ale teraz, kiedy już ci się to udało…? Nie mówię ci przecież, żebyś wstąpił do Marynarki. Twoja niechęć do Rządu i jego popleczników jest zupełnie zrozumiała. Masz jednak nieprzeciętne zdolności… Mógłbyś robić w życiu coś innego…  
  
Umilkł i zapytał sam siebie, czy właśnie nie próbuje dać przestępcy błogosławieństwa na ucieczkę przed sprawiedliwością. Po prawdzie sam zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że w tym świecie idea sprawiedliwości została mocno wypaczona.  
  
\- Może otworzę szpital i ustatkuję się jako lekarz – odparł Trafalgar z ironią. – I już widzę, jak Rząd i Marynarka zostawiają mnie w spokoju. Nie, Sengoku-san, wcześniej musiałaby się w znanej nam rzeczywistości zajść spora zmiana i-…  
  
\- Więc czemu sam jej nie dokonasz? – powiedział Sengoku bez namysłu.  
  
Pirat patrzył na niego bez słowa, zupełnie zaskoczony. Wyraźnie zaniemówił, nie spodziewał się usłyszeć czegoś takiego. Sengoku sam był zdziwiony swoimi słowami… ale zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę tak myśli. Właściwie od dawna tak uważał. I zanim zdążył przekonać sam siebie, że się myli, mówił dalej:  
  
\- To prawda, że ten świat potrzebuje zmian – stwierdził ciszej, z natarczywością. – My, Marynarka, nie jesteśmy w stanie tego dokonać, naszym zadaniem jest bronić istniejącego porządku rzeczy. Jednak pod dumnym hasłem sprawiedliwości wciąż popełniane są zbrodnie, podłości i niegodziwości. Pod płaszczykiem rzekomej prawości wielu ludziom dzieje się krzywda. Już dawno temu straciłem złudzenia, że Rząd Światowy działa w interesie ludzi. Osobom u władzy zależy tylko na tym, by władzę utrzymać. Wstyd to przyznać, ale Marynarka jest do tego narzędziem – powiedział jeszcze ciszej. – Och, większość żołnierzy naprawdę wierzy w to, co robi. Oni naprawdę chcą utrzymać porządek i postrzegają swoją pracę jako służbę zwykłym ludziom. Tylko że oni muszą wypełniać rozkazy przełożonych… a im wyżej w drabinie hierarchii, tym bardziej sprawiedliwość jest rozmieniana na drobne i traktowana jedynie jako wymówka, jako uzasadnienie wszystkich, także niesłusznych, działań. Osoby takie jak Isshō – z nieskalaną moralnością oraz zdolnością wytknięcia tego, co niesłuszne – są zaledwie chlubnymi wyjątkami… Ale moje słowa z pewnością cię nie dziwią… Nie mówię ci nic nowego, prawda?  
  
Trafalgar nie odpowiedział, słuchał jednak uważnie.  
  
\- W porównaniu z niektórymi osobistościami na szczycie władzy część piratów jest niewinna jak nowonarodzone kocięta – mówił dalej Sengoku. – I może jestem stronniczy, ale nie wierzę, by w rodzinie Garpa znajdowali się _złoczyńcy_.  
  
Trafalgar mógł mu wytknąć, że nie ma prawa wygłaszać takich opinii po tym, jak niemal własnymi rękami pozbawił życia Portgasa D. Ace'a. Nie zrobił jednak tego i Sengoku był mu wdzięczny. Śmierć przybranego wnuka najlepszego przyjaciela – wedle prawa jedyne słuszne rozwiązanie – nigdy nie przestała ciążyć mu na sumieniu, nieważne jak dobrze została umotywowana i usprawiedliwiona.  
  
\- Nie znam Dragona – powiedział Trafalgar – ale na Dressrosie Armia Rewolucyjna walczyła przeciw Doflamingo. O jego synu mogę powiedzieć natomiast tyle, że jest najbardziej uczciwym, najszczerszym człowiekiem, jakiego spotkałem – dodał bez wahania i z zupełnym przekonaniem. – Tak czy owak, Sengoku-san… Czy namawiasz mnie do rewolucji? – spytał z wcale nie tak małą dawką uszczypliwości.  
  
Sengoku pokręcił głową.  
  
\- Piraci są jedynie garstką, a do rewolucji potrzeba całych rzeszy i niepodważalnego imperatywu – stwierdził, zastanawiając się przelotnie, kiedy skończyć, by nie powiedzieć za dużo. – Chcę tylko zauważyć, że wy macie większą szansę na odkrycie i objawienie ludziom prawdy stojącej za istnieniem Rządu Światowego. Celem Słomkowych Kapeluszy jest One Piece, prawda?  
  
Trafalgar nic nie powiedział, jednak coś w jego spojrzeniu wskazywało, że sam dobrze wie, że One Piece i poneglify są ze sobą powiązane.  
  
\- Innymi słowy mówisz mi, że może kiedyś uda mi się urzeczywistnić marzenie o otwarciu na Raftel Szpitala Pamięci Corazona? – rzucił z absurdalną ironią w głosie… ale Sengoku wydawało się, że mówił zupełnie poważnie.  
  
\- Nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych – odpowiedział wyświechtaną frazą, która w gruncie rzeczy była jedną z najbardziej podstawowych prawd. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać przed pytaniem: – Szpital Pamięci Corazona? Naprawdę?  
  
Pirat odwrócił wzrok, ale kiwnął głową. Sengoku odetchnął głęboko, a potem uniósł swoją szklankę.  
  
\- Za ten plan – powiedział.  
  
Trafalgar jednak nie dołączył do toastu, tylko wstał i oparł miecz na ramieniu.  
  
\- Już idziesz? – spytał Sengoku z zawodem, o który zaledwie dwie godziny temu by siebie nie podejrzewał. – Noc jeszcze młoda… a i napojów pod dostatkiem. Mógłbym ci więcej opowiedzieć, mam jeszcze jakieś zdjęcia… - kusił, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że wszystko to na próżno. Nawet jeśli wiele się zmieniło w czasie tej rozmowy, to Trafalgar Law wciąż był człowiekiem, na którego nie dało się wpłynąć, jeśli sam na to nie pozwolił.  
  
\- Muszę iść – odparł tylko.  
  
Sengoku wiedział, że nie była to chwila na żale; już i tak dostał znacznie więcej, niż się spodziewał. To była chwila na to, by rozstać się z honorem.  
  
\- W takim razie dziękuję za odwiedziny – powiedział gładko… i szybko, bo jego gość mógł równie dobrze zaraz zniknąć. – Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś mi o wszystkim opowiedzieć. Że opowiedziałeś mi o Rosinante. Że dałeś mi szansę go powspominać… pomówić o nim szczerze, niczego nie tając. – Zawahał się, a potem dodał jeszcze: - Cieszę się… że mogłem cię znów zobaczyć. – "Żywy, najlepszy dowód na to, że życie Rosinante miało sens", dodał w myślach.  
  
Trafalgar odwrócił się w jego stronę i przez chwilę patrzył na niego bacznym spojrzeniem, zanim ponownie spojrzał w bok. Potem krótko kiwnął głową.  
  
\- Ja też… dziękuję – stwierdził cicho, niechętnie, ale szczerze… jak ktoś, kto poprzez bolesne doświadczenia nauczył się okazywać wdzięczność.  
  
\- Wpadnij jeszcze kiedyś – zaproponował Sengoku pogodnie.  
  
Odpowiedzią znów było przedłużone milczenie, jednak na koniec Trafalgar odparł bez emocji:  
  
\- Zastanowię się nad tym.  
  
Sengoku uśmiechnął się.  
  
\- Bo jeśli tego nie zrobisz, odwiedzę cię na Raftel – zapowiedział, dodając pół-żartem: - Tylko musisz się trochę pospieszyć ze zmienianiem świata, bo nie zostało mi już szczególnie wiele czasu.  
  
Na twarzy "Chirurga Śmierci" ponownie odbiło się zaskoczenie, a potem – nie do wiary – Trafalgar Law uśmiechnął się. Był to taki drobny uśmiech – jedynie lekkie rozciągnięcie warg ledwo widoczne w przytłumionym świetle – jednak całkowicie autentyczny. W następnej chwili oblicze młodego pirata znów spoważniało, jednak wydawało się Sengoku, że w jego jasnych oczach zapłonął jakiś ogień.  
  
\- W takim razie idę – powiedział Trafalgar, a w jego głosie drżał śmiech, zupełnie jakby podzielił ten żart, który mógł być najprawdziwszą prawdą.  
  
W następnej chwili już go nie było – wtopił się w mrok nocy, zniknął tak samo nagle, jak się tutaj pojawił, bezszelestnie, nie zwracając uwagi… prawie pozwalając uwierzyć, że był tylko wyobrażeniem, snem, wizją... Sengoku jednak pomyślał, że nigdy wcześniej nie był tak świadomy… nigdy dotąd tak mocno nie odczuwał, że żyje. Za sprawą Trafalgara Lawa, w ciągu zaledwie dwóch godzin, świat zmienił się nie do poznania, jego wizyta pozostawiła trwały ślad na otaczającej rzeczywistości. Było to niespodziewane, wstrząsające i, ponad wszelką wątpliwość, dobre.  
  
Sengoku odchylił się w tył i popatrzył na księżyc, który nie ustawał w swojej wędrówce po granatowym niebie. Miał wiele spraw do przemyślenia i do uporządkowania sobie w głowie, jednak postanowił odłożyć to na później. W tej chwili chciał się tylko cieszyć tym ciepłem, które go wypełniało – ciepłem, którego nie odczuwał od bardzo dawna.  
  
Miał pewność, że Rosinante będzie żył tak długo jak Trafalgar Law – a może i dłużej. Życzył młodemu piratowi naprawdę długiego życia… i urzeczywistnienia planów. "Szpital Pamięci Corazona"… Wiedział, że Rosinante nie chciałby pomników – jednak zasługiwał na to, by o nim pamiętać.  
  
Dopił brandy i uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli.  
  
"Najwyżej zganisz nas po drugiej stronie."


End file.
